


He Would Have His Revenge

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Character Death, Cruciatus, Dark, Death Eaters, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Voldemort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The Dark Lord won't stand for it any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**He Would Have His Revenge**

Voldemort tightened his grip on his wand. " _Crucio_!" he hissed again, his eyes flashing as the curse struck its victim.

The Mudblood writhed on the floor, screaming her lungs out.

He narrowed his eyes, increasing the intensity of the curse. How dare this girl try and live in the world? She didn't deserve to live, and she didn't deserve to have magic.

He flicked his wand, the curse stopping.

"Please," she begged, looking up at him. Her face was raw, blood dripping down. "Please," she begged once more. Her black curls were matted, but still lacked the insane look his best lieutenant had.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I am not a merciful Lord." He pointed his wand at her. " _Crucio_!" he shouted again.

A small part of him wondered if he was really torturing her because she looked just like the woman he wanted. The woman he couldn't have. It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair, and he'd be sure everyone else knew that.

With a roar, he intensified the curse. He couldn't torture Bellatrix, for all the teasing that she did, but he'd torture this girl who looked like her. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Bellatrix begging for mercy from him.

His red eyes opened, the emotion pouring forth. He knew Bella flounced about, lusting after whomever she pleased. She didn't understand that she was his servant, his property.

And she would pay in time.

But for now, he'd have to make due with substitutes. " _Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted, causing the Mudblood to still.

He would make her pay.


End file.
